


Don't underestimate me, Tesoro

by the_winterfloof_17



Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky only wanted some plums, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Sweet Vision (Marvel), The Avengers as family - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: It's after Ultron that Tony starts to miss his soldier or Bucky. When the Accords happen, it only makes sense that he helps Steve find his best friend.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter I

_God, I need some water, God, I need some one water  
Look up to the sky and I feel closer to you_

Under the Moon - 070 Shake

…

Tony should’ve known what would come after the fiasco with Ultron and Sokovia. To begin with, he didn’t even mean to create it, and no one probably believes his story except for the Avengers family themselves. He was a little depresso espresso as Clint called it after the Soldier or Bucky Barnes disappeared. Though one should know that a depressed, lonely Tony is never good, he tends to invent things that may not come out well. Course when the Avengers found out the reason, they all immediately felt bad.

Which is why someone is always with him in the lab now, making sure he isn’t alone and not half dyin, (Natasha did threaten to stab him again if he was dying). During the Ultron fiasco, Clint ended up revealing he had a friend, a really close friend Laura, who was a single mom and had three kids. The details were a little fuzzy but Tony had a feeling they must’ve dated or something at some point in time. Whoever was able to handle Clint and actually date him, Tony would give them a million dollars.

Clint was basically a child who hid in the vents most of the time and ate pizza, plus he considered it breakfast too. But then again Tony couldn’t judge him on that, he himself considered coffee to be all three meals of the day. But now, an evil Skynet, a destroyed country, and a few bruises later, here they were. Natasha, Steve, Wanda the witch, Pietro, and Sam were now on the lookout for Bucky Barnes himself. Steve insisted that Tony stay behind, pulling up facts about ‘what if you get hurt,’ or ‘I don’t want you to feel disappointed,’ stuff like that that made Tony roll his eyes. It also made him concerned, he really hoped that Steve wasn’t trying to make it a mission to find Bucky and bring him back or he’d be disappointed. Because Tony wouldn’t blame him if he couldn’t find Bucky, heck, Tony’s tried and he has the world’s most advanced A.I. 

They were in Lagos, Nigeria, apparently a location that Crossbones, aka Brock Rumlow was in at the moment. Along with that they were looking for Bucky during the mission. While he was presenting B.A.R.F. to the MIT students, showing a memory of Howard and Maria the day of their deaths. Tony was used to people being in awe, but he enjoyed seeing all the students express their interest and excitement in what he was showing.

On his way out, Tony introduced Pepper and walked off stage, waving to the crowd and hearing their cheers. He got off the stage, smile slowly fading as he was bombarded by a few faculty while Pepper waved at the crowds, looking off stage at Tony. He made an escape, making an excuse about the bathroom before heading to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting. A woman walked up next to him, standing a few feet away, holding her purse.

“That was nice, what you did for those young people.” She smiled at him cheerfully, while Tony looked straight ahead, “ah, they deserve it.” She nodded before pulling something out her purse, Tony quickly grabbed her hand, while she frowned at him. “Sorry, it’s an occupational hazard.” 

“I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it’s boring but it enabled me to raise a son. I’m very proud of what he’s grown up to be now,” she handed him a photo, letting Tony look at it, “his name is Charlie Spencer. You saved him. In Sokovia.” Tony slightly frowned at the words, not even realizing he was shaking his head when the woman nodded. “I know people will blame you for their loved ones that died, but remember the lives you saved as well. Thanks to you, my son is still alive. If he died, I know I would blame you for this but you saved him, so thank you.” 

She smiled at him before walking away, leaving Tony speechless and a little less depresso espresso after that.

**_______________**

He hated every second of what Ross was doing, showing them all what the destruction, and the deaths that happened. But the words the woman left with him were running through his head, and it made Tony think more about it. The Accords were meant to control the Avengers and other superheroes out there if they signed on. He despised the way that they were written though and Tony knew exactly who wanted to be in charge.

He also thought that Wanda and Pietro didn’t deserve to see the destruction of what happened in Sokovia, the poor girl had already gone through enough. Tony already didn’t like the words “supervision” and “no longer a private organization”. None of this sat well with Tony and he would do whatever he could in his power to not have the Avengers be controlled. For years, Tony felt that there was a bigger threat coming to earth and he knew he couldn’t just say that to the governments. But after what almost happened in New York with Loki, there were a few missing puzzle pieces. 

“Listen Ross, as much I love to deal with government work right now, I have stuff I need to do. But, that doesn’t mean I won’t change what’s in the Accords. We’re allowed to make changes with the council, so don’t think we’ll sign this and smile. Because we won’t, I won’t let you.” He stood up at the Secretary, glaring at the man, while he just smirked, “Stark, it’s either you sign or you're a criminal.” 

“Yeah, well I want my lawyers to look this over, and no one will be signing anything until further notice. If you want us to sign, then you're gonna have to do better than that, Ross.” 

Once Ross left, all the Avengers sat together in the compound, reading over the huge stack of papers that 117 countries wanted them to sign. Rhodey and Sam were arguing, Steve was reading through each page, and Tony was nursing a headache. “I do not want, and I emphasize this, want any of you to sign this until the lawyers see this.”

“But Tony--”

“No, we are going to change this even if I die in the process or something. Ross thinks this way will be better and have you guys read this thing,” he snatched the book from Steve, slamming it on the table. “This guy thinks that if we sign this, he will control us, this will tie us to the government then.”

“Tony it’s not that simple.” Rhodey crossed his arms, looking pointedly at Tony while Steve rolled his eyes, “honeybear, it’s never meant to be simple. Life is not simple. But what happens if one day, there’s a bigger threat? What then? We sit and wait for the government to call us in? What happens if people die and we couldn’t make it in time? What then?”

“So many questions, Stark, and yet no answers,” Wanda said sarcastically while handing them all brownies. “Which is why I don’t want anyone to sign this, I want you guys to highlight anything that seems like it could be changed. If we sign this, then we should be able to make changes.” All the Avengers raised their eyebrows at Tony, which made Tony think maybe they didn’t expect this from him. 

“Tony, are you sure this is a good idea for you right now? Natasha and I can deal with it, Rhodey can help too.” 

“No, this is good, keeps my mind going. What?” They looked at him with concern, which made Tony roll his eyes, they’ve been doing this for months now. Seriously, they were treating him like something fragile that could break from pressure. “Guys! Seriously! Stop looking at me like I just fell. I’m ok!”

“But is this a good idea? Signing the Accords means taking away our freedom, what if there’s a situation and we can’t get there because we can’t. We aren’t allowed to?”

“Scuse’ me Mr. Righteous, were you not paying attention to what I was saying? I’m totally game for signing this, but I need to know the stakes before I do. I don’t want to sign this without thinking about making a few changes here and there. Look, Steve, what if there was a way we were somehow able to still have that freedom and still be in check? Would you sign it then?”

“I don’t know, maybe. But wouldn’t the safest hands be our own?” He looked around, waiting for their responses while Steve frowned at his phone. He pulled Tony’s hand down, tugging him down to look at his phone. Tony’s heart dropped, looking at Steve before straightening. “We have to go.” Tony walked quickly out of the room, Steve on his heel before they were in the staircase, Tony leaning against the railing while Steve leaned against the wall.

**_______________**

It was a gloomy day in London which fit the mood perfectly for Tony and Steve. Steve was supposed to help carry the casket since he was in the war with Peggy. Tony sat in the pews at the front, alone, waiting for the casket to arrive. He fidgeted, not noticing his hands were shaking until someone sat down, slowly taking one of his hands and holding it. Tony looked up in time, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

James smiled at him, squeezing his hands softly before the casket was placed, the priest inviting Sharon up while Steve wiped a few tears away, quickly sitting down next to Sam. Tony took in his appearance, James was wearing an all black suit, hair resting on his shoulders, the only thing that wasn’t formal were the worn out whiter converse he wore. While Sharon was speaking, Tony looked James over, he looked tired, probably exhausted from running from place to place. 

James’ thumb traced circles into Tony’s wrist, the shaking slowly calming as Sharon’s speech went on, the other hand wiping away the stray tears. 

“Even if the whole world is telling you to move… it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree… look them in the eye and say ‘No, you move.’” Tony smiled gently at his cousin, while she smiled right back, they both shared wonderful moments with Peggy and they wouldn’t forget it either. 

Sadly, as much as Tony wanted to grieve with what was left of his family and think about everything, he had work to do. Work that involved making sure his soldier came home and that no one got hurt. Walking out of the pew, James kept his head down low before smiling sadly at Tony, “I’m so sorry, Котенок,” pressing a kiss against his cheek, squeezing his hand one last time before disappearing into the crowds. 

Tony wanted him to stay, so why didn’t the words come out already?

**_______________**

Tony was standing in the building where the United Nations conference was, looking around nervously. He’d never shown what he was feeling, always wearing sunglasses and smiling to the crowds. He wasn’t sure whether he should’ve been here or not. Although Natasha did insist, everything looked better with him than Steve there since Steve was still on the fence about it. Tony knew the Council would be disappointed that Captain America wouldn’t be here but they were using the excuse that he was grieving right now, which wasn’t a lie though.

Natasha smiled and waved to the cameras as Tony waited for her, rolling his eyes at her when she came. “Well, well, someone’s in a good mood.”

“Clint finally asked me out--”

“Took him long enough, had a betting pool with Steve and Sam on when he’d ask.” Natasha glared playfully at him while swatting her hand at him. They both laughed until the prince of Wakanda strolled up to them. He smiled at them, before shaking Natasha’s hand, they chatted for a bit while Tony took his seat next to a few other politicians. A few minutes later, Natasha sat down, Pepper’s assistant following her with a few documents to sign. 

Tony knew he couldn’t sit still, and it was probably a bad idea to get up, but if he kept sitting, it would only become worse. He quietly stood up, ignoring Natasha’s concerned look while quietly walking near the door. Tony ended up standing next to the prince of Wakanda while King T’Chaka walked up to the podium to speak. “Couldn’t sit still, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh please, Mr. Stark was my father’s name. Call me Tony please. Your T’Challa, right?” The prince smiled at him, “I noticed you did not talk much when I talked with Miss. Romanov.” 

“I’m usually a more talkative person but I’ve been threatened with a syringe to not talk too much today.” T’Challa laughed at the joke, patting Tony on the back before standing next to a column a few feet away from his father. Tony looked around the room while the King spoke, observing what he could before hearing rustling outside. The prince and Tony both looked in time to see security guards with dogs smelling a van before yelling to get away. 

“Everybody get down!” Tony looked in time before he was knocked out, flying out of the windows into the air while seeing a glimpse of T’Challa flying the opposite direction, trying to get to his father. There were glass shards flying as Tony fell, shutting his eyes slowly before using the watch, the suit not forming in time though. He hit the ground hard, smoke clouding his vision, the air knocked out of him. He patted himself down, luckily there were no serious injuries, the suit taking most of the fall even though it wasn’t fast enough to cover him entirely. There’d be a few bruises but no serious injuries luckily.

**_______________**

“How is he?”

“No serious injuries, just a few bruises. Steve, he’s fine.”

“Tell him, I’m fine! I didn’t die! This is like the millionth close death encounter I’ve had!” Natasha shook her head at Tony while talking to Steve. There medics cleaning the cuts on his cheekbone and forehead, making Tony wince. “Then he’s not gonna like the news,” Natasha’s smile fell, frowning as the medics finally stitched up the last cut on Tony. She nodded before ending the call, turning to Tony, and he clenched his stare, looking away from her. “They’re accusing him of doing it, aren’t they?”

“Tony--”

“No, don’t. Please, we’ve been able to change the Accords, almost everyone has signed on now.”

“Steve--”

“He’s going after James, isn’t he?” Natasha sighed, shaking her head before meeting Tony’s eyes, “he says Bucky would’ve done the same thing.” Tony shook his head in disagreement, grinding his teeth at the idea, “Steve doesn’t realize that James isn’t _his_ Bucky. Maybe in 1945, he would do it, but now. For god sake, James doesn’t even remember Steve.”

“What would you do if you and I tried to bring him ourselves?”

“What, you think he’d actually come?”

“Tony, Steve won’t stop until he finds Bucky. Even if he does find him, do we even know for sure if he’ll sign the Accords after?”

“He said he would,” Natasha scowled at him, “and you actually believe him? I’m sorry, am I talking to a genius or a complete idiot?” Tony gave her the finger before they walked back to the scene, already seeing Sharon doing her job while medics helped people with their wounds. “Ok, fine, what if we did go, do we even know his location right now?”

“I thought you had Friday?”

“That’s beside the point, Romanov.”

“Well, I’ll help you then, don’t worry. That date will have to be postponed though.” Tony scowled at her this time, already knowing Clint would freak out over being postponed but he’ll live. “Send me the check then for the dinner, my treat.”

“It better damn be, Stark. I got a dress and everything."

**_______________**

Steve and Sam were both reluctant to have Tony and Natasha come along, but after getting permission from one of the Council members, Tony and Natasha were both allowed to come. As long as there wasn’t too much destruction of property and the peace was left the same way, they could try. Tony personally told them though that this would end badly if they weren’t careful and the Council members knew that. They liked him and Rhodey more than Ross right now, which is why they gave him permission in the first place.

The plan was simple, Natasha and Tony would fly in the quinjet, Tony had his portable gauntlet watch, and Steve and Sam would do it old school. Meaning, Steve would try to talk to Bucky and Sam would be his lookout for him. Tony was still a little fuzzy on the details, because apparently everybody had the idea that Tony would be the last resort if Bucky didn’t want to listen and fight. Sam even said that Bucky wouldn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, right? Because he loves Tony too much to actually hurt him, but never say never. 

Steve, on the other hand, was a little concerned Bucky would hurt Tony which is why Tony was here, in the quinjet with Natasha, waiting. From the screen on the quinjet, Natasha and Tony watched as Sam waited on the roof, Steve jumping down onto the top level of the building before quietly making his way down the stairs. “I do not like that I’m a last resort,” tapping the screen to show the heat signatures in the apartment. Steve’s comm was off so the only thing they could was to wait and listen if Sam said a warning. 

“Stark, if he sees you, he might stop fighting--”

“Or he’ll take me with him and run. He’s done it before, what makes you think he won’t do it again?”

“Because Ross will send out a manhunt for him, and say that Bucky kidnapped you,” Natasha patted him sympathetically before hearing commotion over the comms. “Sam! What’s going on, the angle we have isn’t good.”

“German police are coming, I warned Steve. Dude won’t respond right now.” Natasha cursed in Russian before taking position of the quinjet, “Ross fucking set us up, the Council said we could do this.” Natasha flew the quinjet in a different direction before trying to use the radio to have the helicopter stand down. All the while, Tony sat next to her anxiously watching the fight that was about to ensue, seeing police coming up the stairs while Steve was looking through a book, the soldier standing behind him. 

“What is Cap doing? That’s a literal breach of privacy right there.” He shook his head before panicking, trying to get Natasha’s attention. Luckily, the helicopter left but that still left the German police to deal with, on top of a now scared and slightly angry Bucky on the loose. “Well, guess we’re moving onto plan B.” 

“Yup,” Nat swiveled the quinjet around, following the soldier as he threw a backpack onto a lower building, seeing his heat signature fall down between the stairs. They could see Steve following, kicking and punching a few police on the way out, which wouldn’t be a good idea, ahh… if only he signed the Accords. They were able to do this with the Council’s permission, but Steve doing this right now, yes, this would definitely make him a criminal now. Sam hadn’t signed either unfortunately, but Tony could cover for him. They saw Bucky land on the roof, racing to get to his backpack before they saw another figure. “Who told Hello Kitty to join us?” 

“Sam, you know who that is?” They could see the man visibly shake his head as he flew, the captain following Bucky while the soldier fought the newcomer. “No clue, Steve said he’s about to find out.” The quinjet swooped down to the level of the building, the weapons on the quinjet aimed both at the newcomer and the soldier. “Stand down, Sergeant Barnes,” Natasha said through the radio, waiting to see if the soldier would stand down, but of course, if anyone was smart, he wouldn’t. 

The soldier jumped off the building, the panther as Tony established it, following suit, using his cat claws to slide down the building. Steve followed quickly, rolling onto the ground before getting up, chasing the two others down. “Stark, this is the time to get ready,” the quinjet swooped down, hovering over cars passing before seeing the soldier drop down into the underground tunnel. “What do you mean?”

“Just get ready.” Tony looked at her confused before seeing Steve running, the panther following pretty closely to Bucky, almost catching up to him. The panther was jumping from car to car, trying to get closer, while Steve somehow stole a car from a policeman, (poor guy). The end of the quinjet opened slowly, before Natasha put it on autopilot. “You have your gauntlet watch, right?” He frowned at her, slowly moving away from her, not realizing he was moving closer and closer to the opening of the quinjet. “Nat, what are you doing?”

“Trying to stop this from becoming a disaster, send me the bill for your suit.” 

“What? Nat--” He gasped as she kicked him right in the gut, making him go flying into the air, shouting curses in Italian at her on the way down. There was an opening when Tony fell, which caused him to land exactly on the car Steve was driving. “TONY!” Steve’s eyes widened, the panther making brief eye contact at Tony, who gave a little wave before holding tightly onto the dash of the car. “Steve! Jesus, this is not what I meant when you could do this!”

“If this isn’t what you meant, then we have to talk again.” The car swerved between lanes, trying to shake off the panther before it decided to make a move. Jeez, the panther really was a cat, he had the claws and all. It would be so much better if the panther had a tail too, a nice fluffy tail to match, although that probably would get in the way, right?

Tony shrieked again when the car went faster while the soldier got a bike, speeding even further down the tunnel while Sam came flying in. The panther made a strike again, catching onto Sam’s leg before the soldier threw something into the air, the panther flying through it as it exploded. “Tony! Get in the goddamn car!” 

“Wow, I made Captain America swear for once, ya hear that Sam!” The Falcon shook his head before trying to avoid the crumbling blocks falling down from above. Steve slammed hard on the brakes, trying to avoid the crumbling pieces before he stopped completely in front of the other two. Not a good idea for Tony, since the stop was so fast, it made him slide off the car, throwing him onto the pavement, or what would’ve happened. A hand grabbed his suit jacket quickly midair, catching him before he fell completely. Steve attacked the panther quickly, pulling him away from Bucky, making them both roll onto the ground as more police cars showed up. 

“What is he doing here!” Bucky stood up, hand gripping Tony’s waist tightly, while glaring sharply at Steve. “Buck I--” Tony looked up in time, seeing War Machine land on the pavement with a _thunk_. “Stand down, now.” The faceplate went up, showing Rhodey’s frowning face at Tony.

“Tony, what are you doing here?”

“Um, would you believe me if I said I was sight-seeing with Natasha and it went haywire?” Tony put his hands in the air, while scowling at Steve, “remember, you're the one that didn’t sign the Accords…” Steve rolled his eyes, slowly putting his hands up in the air before Rhodey and Tony said at the same time: “Congratulations Cap, you're officially a criminal.”

“God, I’ve always wanted to say that! Not so righteous now, are ya Cap?” They both high fived or at least tried to, not much luck coming from Tony’s end. The hand at his waist tightening more, “why is he here Steve?”

“Terminator, calm down. I wanted to come, someone had to keep Cap in check since he forgot he didn’t sign the Accords yet.” 

“He wanted to come, Bucky, couldn’t stop him,” Steve smirked at Tony before Bucky glared at the both of them. “You're both idiots, putting my little Котенок in danger, and now you're becoming a criminal.” 

“Котенок?”

“Hey! Don’t judge the nickname, honeybear.” Rhodey rolled his eyes while they all turned to the panther in question, all waiting for the panther to reveal himself. They pulled off the helmet, revealing the now King T’Challa of Wakanda. “Well, well, if it isn’t his Highness, Hello Kitty.” There was a silence before Rhodey looked at Tony, like ‘really, you chose now to do this’ kinda way. 

“Soo, why are the police here, platypus? The Council said we could do this ourselves, long as there weren’t too many casualties.” 

“Didn’t Natasha already tell you? Secretary Ross set us up? Remember that Tones?”

“Yes, yes, I know, but can we at least play a little nice here to my robocop, he only wanted some plums.” Rhodey rolled his eyes again, probably has a headache by now, and gestured to the police to lower their weapons as they handcuffed Sam, Steve, and Bucky. “Give me your backpack, love, I promise to not look, I just want to hold onto it for now. Ok?” James tensed before nodding, handing his backpack carefully to Tony before pulling him in close, kissing his temple before they handcuffed him. “Still can’t believe y’all are dating after all this time,” Sam shook his head before Steve playfully shoved him as they got into the truck. 

Tony hated how they treated James like some sort of monster that needed so many restraints, he didn’t deserve that. But then again, everyone thought right now that he planted the bomb, which annoyed Tony a lot. He moved to get in after James before being stopped, they shook their heads at him, trying to figure out how to say ‘he’s dangerous’.

“Tony, you sure you wanna go in there with him?”

“Rhodey… stop, he won’t hurt me.” Rhodey nodded to the guards before they let him in, sitting in front of James as the truck started. He smiled softly at him, trying to get James to relax while the guards sat down. He held the backpack close to him, looking around anxiously before he heard chuckling from inside. “Котенок, you love to put your life at risk for me, don’t you?”

“Maybe I do, is that such a crime, bambino?” James formed a small smirk at Tony, slightly relaxing bit by bit. “Ascoltami. Prometto di tirarti fuori, tesoro,” Tony placed a hand on the glass, looking directly at James, who only smiled more, “grazie. Ti amo piccola.” The soldier blew a kiss at Tony before they both smiled, enjoying the long awaited reunion they should’ve had a long time ago.

**_______________**

They were in Berlin, on their way to somewhere Tony forgot where. He arrived just as he got a call from the Council, lucky him. He already knew what was going to happen, and he didn’t really want to think about it, not when James was in containment.

He told them that Rhodey was on it, and that Steve had promised he would sign the Accords once he found Barnes. The Council was demanding that the destruction of property in Bucharest be paid full, since the damages were done by Captain America and Black panther. Tony didn’t think that added up though, so he just made sure the Avengers’ shared bank account paid instead of him. He would send Stark medical carriers if need be but that would be it. 

For now, Steve and him were sitting at the conference table while Bucky was in containment at the moment. They both looked at eachother, unsure of what to say before Steve opened his mouth first, “I didn’t know that you were going to be there, Tony.”

“Honestly, neither did I, until Nat kicked me off the quinjet without a parachute or the suit.” Steve chuckled, laughing at the comment, “well, I’m glad I at least had a parachute way back then. Peggy thought I was crazy if I didn’t take one with me.”

“Aunt Peggy was always determined about safety, that’s for sure…” the silence was deafening, making Tony want to get a coffee or visit James right now. “Look, I know that the Council really wants this to be tied down and done with. But I just--I don’t know, Steve. The Accords aren't my top priority right now.” Tony bit his lip, thinking about while Steve just grabbed his hand. “Hey, stop worrying about that for two seconds, Tony. No one didn’t even ask you to do any of this for us, but we’re family. As a family, I’m telling you not to worry too much, relax a little. Hell, go visit Bucky, he’d find it nice before they do the physiological evaluation. It’d help him a lot,” he smirked at Tony while Tony laughed, swatting his hand at Steve. “Did I just make Captain America curse? What has the world come to?”

“Just sayin’. But hey, I’m serious, go,” pulling Tony out of his seat, Steve dragged Tony to the elevator, pushing the button and pushing him in. “Steve--”

“Shush, you're literally the only thing that calms Buck down, go!” Tony smiled at him before the elevator doors closed, dropping down a few floors before they opened. There were guards everywhere, guarding the hallway and the door leading to James’ cell. Tony already hated how they were treating him, like some animal that couldn’t be tamed. 

He walked to the door, the guards opening the door for him before he walked inside. The room was empty except for the table in the center of the room in front of Bucky’s containment cell. He was strapped down, hands resting on the arms of the seat he was sitting in. Tony looked at him, feeling anger and annoyance before shoving it down, walking towards the containment cell. His hands pressed against the glass of the cell, pressing his forehead to the cool glass, while hearing a buzzing sound from his phone. 

Tony took out his phone, seeing a text message from Natasha scrolled across the screen, _you have 25 minutes before the cameras go back online_. He smirked before closing it, meeting pale blue eyes, the curiosity hiding behind them. “What’s the verdict?”

“Think you're guilty but they don’t realize you have an alibi,” Tony dragged a chair from the table in front of the cell, sitting down while Bucky thought over the words he just said. “What’s my alibi?”

“You were with me at the funeral, plus you wouldn’t have enough time to travel from London to Vienna.” Bucky frowned at him, not believing exactly what the words he was hearing right. Tony shrugged before pulling a song up, hopefully something that would cheer up James immensely. “There was one song that dear, old Dad used to play when he wasn’t drunk half the time. Said that this was his favorite song back in the day, or one of them at least.” 

He pressed the play button and the song played from the speakers of the room. 

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can’t see anyone but you_

_Sha bop, sha bop, sha bop, sha bop, sha bop_

_Are the stars out tonight_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I only have eyes for you dear_

Tony swayed from side to side, one hand on the glass while the other was moving to the rhythm of the song itself. Inside the cell, James was smiling, shaking his head while raising one hand upwords as if they were dancing together. “Classic song for us, dontcha think?” He smiled at James’s blush spreading across his cheeks, smile becoming toothier, laughing at Tony’s ridiculous dancing. 

He smiled before walking up to the glass, kissing the glass before looking at James seriously, “I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to get you out, bambino.” 

“I know, Котенок. But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be ok, tesoro, they underestimate me.”


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tesoro - darling  
> Котенок - kitten

_If you ask me where I'm from  
I say "You", 'cause you feel like home  
Ask me, "Is this love?"  
I say, "I feel it in my bones"_

FEELS LIKE HOME by Bea Miller, Jessie Reyez  
…

Tony sat with Steve and Natasha at the conference table, watching the cameras with bated breath. No one knew what was going to happen, the evaluation was meant to be about Bucky just talking about the bombing in Vienna and if he did it. Everett Ross was pacing back and forth, talking on a walkie talkie as the psychologist came in. 

The vibes that Tony was getting from this guy though didn’t sit right with him. At all for that matter. He watched as Everett Ross and Sharon stared at the cameras while Steve sat next to him with Sam. “I’m gonna go down there--”

“Tony he’s fine--” Tony shook his head at Steve, only grabbing the supersoldier’s hand and taking him with him. “I don’t like this Steve, it doesn’t feel right. If something happens, I need you to be there.” Steve nodded before the three men continued on their way down to the containment floor. Tony was thankful that they took the stairs, the lights were shut down by the time they got there. Steve and Sam went in first, checking to see if the knocked out bodies were alive or not. They both exchanged confused looks before Steve pushed Tony behind him. The flashing red lights only made Tony more panicked, _where was his James?_

“Stay here,” Steve whispered to Tony before nodding to Sam to go in first. He squeezed Tony’s hand one last time before entering after Sam. Tony stayed plastered against the wall, trying to control his breathing before hearing Steve’s voice. “Who are you? What do you want?” 

“To see an empire fall.” Tony looked to Sam’s eyes before Sam motioned for him to be quiet before going back in. “Fri, find me the source of the power shutdown.” Tony tapped into the EDITH glasses as he heard grunts. He turned in time to see Sam being thrown against the containment cell, he could see the Soldier there, _not_ James. Steve turned in time to miss a swing coming at him before turning to Tony in time. “Get out of here Tony! Go!” He listened, running ahead, up the stairs while hearing Steve being hit by the Soldier. He ran up the stairs in time to get to the main part of the building, seeing Sharon and Natasha waiting. “Please tell me you brought a suit.”

“Natasha, it’s a lovely Tom Ford suit, which you’ve already actively ruined. You're lucky I landed on a car.” 

“Follow me,” Sharon ran in the opposite direction, Natasha and Tony following before they got to the cafeteria. “Tony, you go in there, he might hurt you.” Tony rolled his eyes at Nat before looking at Sharon. “Cuz, did I tell you I’m dating the Winter Soldier?” Sharon raised an eyebrow before getting her gun out and loading it. “I’d like to think that it’s a rumour but hearing Romanov, yes I have.” He smirked before walking ahead of them, peeking out behind the corners while hearing the Soldier take down all the security guards. 

“We’re in position.” Tony activated the gauntlet watch, turning one final corner before coming out. The gauntlet sent off flashes of light to delay the Soldier before he came at Tony. He grunted before punching the Soldier as hard as he could. The Soldier aimed to shoot but Tony muffled it with his gauntlet hand, pulling half of the gun away. He knew he was gonna hate this later and Bucky was too but eh, oh well… Tony slashed the sharp piec across the Soldier’s face before he glared at him. 

He was about to throw Tony at the table until something flashed in the Soldier’s eyes. Tony was thrown midair before he was being shoved against the cement wall. His legs automatically wrapped around Bucky’s waist, arms wrapping around his neck quickly. He heard whimpers vibrate against his neck as Tony shushed Bucky gently, running a hand through his long, greasy hair. “It’s ok, tesoro. Shhh, you're ok now, hey--it’s ok--James it’s ok.” 

Bucky nuzzled further into Tony’s neck, lips pressing soft kisses against his neck, biting under his jaw gently. Tony could feel Bucky’s eyes close against his neck right as Sharon, Natasha, and Ross came in. He shook his head frantically at them before using his arm for them to leave. They understood immediately, quickly leaving the room as Tony sighed in relief. “Oh god, Tony. I-I was about to throw you across the room.” 

“Nothing that someone or anyone hasn’t done before. You caught me like you always do though.” Bucky let go of Tony’s legs before looking down at him worriedly. Tony smiled reassuringly at him, trying to get Bucky’s eyes away from anyone else. “Hey, don’t look at anyone else, ok? Just look at me.” They both moved together, while Sharon and Natasha stepped forward. “I’m gonna take you back to the compound, it’s not safe here.” He ignored the stares he was getting as Sharon and Natasha walked on either side of him and Bucky, using their arms to cover him. 

“Get to the quinjet, I’ll handle Ross.” Sharon nodded before the three of them rushed to the quinjet just as Steve ran out, covered in dirt. “Steve! Thank god! Where have you been?” Tony rushed to his side, frowning at the dirt and scuffs on his clothes. “I-I had a run in with the Soldier but I see you’ve got this cleared up already.” He grabbed Steve by the arm, glancing side to side as they discreetly made their way into the wrecked building. Tony grabbed what he could before he continued to guide Steve out of the building, walking to the quinjet. Natasha shut the doors as they walked in, Sharon assessing any cuts and bruises that Steve might’ve gotten. Tony moved to the front of the quinjet, sitting down in the seat next to Natasha. “That was close--”

“Too close, Nat. They’re gonna send troops after us. Especially you and I. We signed already, they’re just going to arrest Steve and Bucky again.” Tony looked at her before she rested a hand on his knee, “hey, we’ll get through this. We’ve gone through worse.”

“Oh like the time I almost made Skynet when I was depressed?” 

“That didn’t count and I thought we talked about this already.” Tony rolled his eyes at Natasha before looking ahead again. The sky was the same color but it sure felt like a whole day had gone by fast. He looked back to see Bucky sitting on the floor of the quinjet, eyes closed but still breathing. “He’s gonna be fine Stark, he has you.” 

“I just hope that’s gonna be enough for him to stay.”

**_______________**

The team didn’t ask questions when the quinjet landed near the compound, instead they welcomed Tony, Natasha, Steve and Bucky with open arms. The supersoldiers were both exhausted considering they were both covered in sweat, grime, and maybe a little blood on Bucky’s part. Tony was too tired to really care, just as long as Bucky was with him, he didn’t care. So when he somehow managed to drag himself from the quinjet all the way to his bedroom, he was thankful. He didn’t even realize that Bucky was following him until he plopped onto the bed, just laying in the day’s clothes.

“Doll, you can’t sleep in that,” he could feel a flesh and metal hand working their way up his hips. “Mmmppphhh.” Tony could hear laughter as Bucky turned him onto his back, taking his wrecked suit jacket off, shirt following soon. He was only left in his boxers now, which is why as soon as his pants came off, Tony burrowed under the sheets. He pulled Bucky under, leg wrapping around his hips while cuddling into his neck. It wasn’t until five minutes later that Tony realized Bucky was still in his goddamn clothes. “Winter, stand up. I’m not sleeping with you if you have your clothes on still.” 

Bucky snorted before shoving the sheets off, straightening up as Tony got to his knees. He pulled off the wrecked henley shirt and then his pants or tried to, considering half his brain was asleep. Finally, everything was just down to the boxers and so they continued to cuddle, Buck’s hands tightening every few minutes on Tony’s waist and hips. “You squeeze me anymore, you might as well break my hips, Terminator.” 

“Sorry,” he didn’t have to see Bucky’s face to know he was feeling shy all of a sudden and boy, was that a new feeling for Tony to see. It might just mean he wasn’t used to all the emotions that Bucky showed while the Soldier was detached, cold, and quiet. Though with Tony, he was never quite as cold or calculating, more so gentle and careful. Tony remembered all the times the Soldier would treat him like a china doll, something that could break if he held too tightly. 

They would be ok, they had to be. There may always be something big going on in James and Tony’s relationship, but in the end, they stuck together. Nothing could and _ever_ would tear them apart. He doesn’t have to ask to know that James wouldn’t let that happen.

**_______________**

In a few words, Tony did not fucking sign up for this, nope, he didn’t. By that, meaning standing in the fucking cold in Russia or Siberia to be exact. Honestly he didn’t see the point in being dragged into this, considering Steve wouldn’t even tell him what was going on. Natasha was mute on it, Clint wasn’t even paying attention and Sam refused to say anything. The new guy, Scott Lang, yeah no, he wasn’t helpful either; Lang was so shocked to even be talking to Iron Man or Captain America.

Tony didn’t know where Steve even picked him up either, probably from the Baskin-Robbins that he was working at. Did Tony do a background check on the guy, maybe? He has no shame in admitting it either, besides if the three resident assassins could get away with it, he could too. The update on the Accords was that Steve finally signed along with the rest of the team, they changed a few things but it was all good. In between that, Tony even managed to get Ross kicked on the Council, which made Carol Danvers a part of it. 

A reminder that Carol Danvers was literally Rhodey’s crush way back then and Tony was going to end it there. He’d seen some things that he hoped to never repeat from the dorms with Rhodey again. But… all of this still didn’t answer why HE was here. 

“Ok, whyyy am I here? You guys don’t even need me!” His teeth chattered even through the suit, and yes there was heat in the suit, mind you. That’s how cold it was as they walked from the quinjet to a bunker of sorts. Again, Tony literally knew nothing right now so no one should blame him for being confused. “Because you're our backup, in case something happens.” Steve hovered over the smaller man with his shield while Bucky walked again, an assault rifle in both hands at the ready. 

“Backup my ass, what is going on? I have a right to know since you two dragged me out of bed!” He could hear Bucky huff before he walked back towards Tony. “Can you be quiet for two seconds, please? It wasn’t my idea to bring you here, Steve wanted to. If you don’t want to get killed, stop complaining!” Tony stared at Bucky, the force of his grip on his wrist tightened before it released altogether. “I’ll, uh, walk ahead just in case… yeah.” Steve walked away from the two before Tony glared at Bucky, the urge to just swat him for snapping at him. For what though? It wasn’t like Tony had been complaining for hours on end, he just asked a goddamn question. 

“You know you have a lot of nerve, a lot of fucking nerve to be snapping at me right now. I just asked a question! I didn’t ask for your life sentence, I asked a question! I’m here for no reason whatsoever, and no one is talking. I’m sorry if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed but you will not take your anger out on me!” He scowled right at Bucky before pushing past him, refusing to even talk further. If this is what he was getting for helping a man he loved, then this isn’t fair. 

There was a flush of anger running through Tony’s veins now, which only made him walk faster, practically stomping in the snow to where Steve was. “Tony--”

“I don’t want to hear it, Steve.” It was quiet the rest of the way, no one spoke, and maybe Tony stopped complaining. By the time they reached the bunker, Tony was plain old bored now, plus he was getting colder by the minute. The doors were opened already and Tony didn’t like the way this was going. He stayed back as Steve and Bucky walked forward, retracing the steps of the person to a snowmobile of sorts, it was highly suspicious that anyone could be up here. 

He heard movement and turned around in time to see Bucky and Steve gone now, they probably went inside. Tony looked back at the footprints, before looking for a way into the bunker again, finding sealed doors everywhere he went. Using what strength he had with the suit, he pushed the doors open, arms shaking as he forced them open. Tony stopped in time to see a shield raised and a rifle pointed at him before the faceplate moved away from him. Steve relaxed a little, shield lowered as Bucky did the same thing, “where were you?”

“Oops, I got lost chasing the big, bad wolf. Found another way in though.” For that, Tony got a glare from both of the soldiers before they continued on their way. They soon entered a big room, where there was some steam coming from different corners of the large room. Tony walked in first, frowning at the sign of one heat signature as they walked in. The lights turned on, showing five tubes carrying five people, but they were slumped in chairs, slight trickles of blood on their foreheads. 

“If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep.” Tony turned around in, air caught in his airway as he saw a man, hiding away in another room. The lights were turned on in there, as the man smirked at the three of them. Bucky and Steve walked to the man while Tony wandered around the tubes carrying the people. He wasn’t really paying attention until he heard a _click_ , making Tony slowly turn around, breathing heavily as his mouth opened slightly. “What is this?” He snapped up at the man, Friday silently identifying as Helmut Zemo, the one who did the bombing in Vienna, the one _who_ framed Bucky for all of this. 

“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within?” Tony stepped forward slowly, the video turning on, a grey screen coming on, showing the exact events that he saw four years ago. There was a sad feeling to see it again but he also knew why Zemo was using this. This was meant to be the exact thing that would make the Avengers crumble, and for good this time. But Tony didn’t want to see this again, and he wasn’t going to let this ruin the family he had built from the ground up with trust. 

He saw the way the car crashed, the way Howard got out, Maria begging for her husband to save her. He looked away when he saw the Soldier-- _Bucky_ \--move to Howard’s side. Tony looked though when there were hands around his mamma’s throat. His hand reached out to touch the picture of her on the screen, hand slightly shaking as he did. “Such a shame that your parents died when you were seventeen.” 

Tony turned away from the screen, anger rising again as he turned to face Zemo. He snarled at the man as Steve had the shield up, he walked towards the man slowly, hands clenching at his sides. “You don’t get to have say that, ever.”

“But yet he killed your parents. Surely that makes you want to punish him, no?”

“I’d be lying if I didn’t already feel a little vindictive about what happened.” Tony stepped closer to the glass, ignoring the panic in the man’s eyes and Bucky’s arm raising his rifle towards Zemo. He turned to face the two soldiers, smirking at them both before moving back to the screen. He pulled the tape out, staring at the date, a date that _did_ change his life but if this is where he got to now, he wouldn’t change it. Tony snapped the tape in half, before letting it drop to the ground, stepping on it. 

“Tony what are you--” There was astonishment in Steve’s eyes when Tony stared back at him, like he was surprised Tony was reacting this way. “What, you thought I’d date your best friend without checking his background?” Bucky’s eyes widened while he kicked the broken tape to the side before looking back at Bucky. “Listen, I never said anything because I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it or not. Pretty sure Mr. Man with a Plan knew too but he didn’t say anything.” 

“Tony I--” 

“You know, you start with that a lot now, I wonder why?” Tony slowly walked toward Bucky before resting his hands on his shoulders. “I just… I want you to know that I loved you and I love you now. I’ve known for four years. It took awhile for me but I forgave you a long time ago.”

“But why? I-I killed your parents, Tony. I literally killed your parents with my bare hands,” he looked down at his hands like he just did it. Tony only smiled gently, guiding a hand to cup his face, smiling at Bucky, “that may be, but you're not that man anymore. You’ll never be that man again, tesoro. You love me and I love you.” With that being said, Tony pecked him on the cheek before turning back to Zemo, whose mouth was open in complete shock. He closed his eyes while smiling cheekily at the man before using a laser to cut through the heavy wall of the panic room.

**_______________**

Before they knew it, they got the man in cuffs and outside in the snow in ten minutes. Prince T’Challa was apologizing to the Captain and Winter Soldier while Tony was glaring straight at Zemo. The man only smirked playfully at Tony, making him want to throw up right then and there, (gladly on Zemo too). Bucky and Steve walked outside with the Black Panther while Tony stayed put in the bunker.  
Tony was looking at the dead Winter Soldiers when he felt something attach to his back. Turning in time to see Zemo come running at him. The suit’s power was disabling as the man punched Tony in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. “Friday, release the emergency latches.”

“But Boss--”

“Just do as I say!” He grunted as he dodged another punch coming at him, his brain to figure out in God’s name how Zemo was free again. The suit’s latches opened just as Zemo was coming back for more, letting Tony kick him right in the knee before seeing the gun he had on the ground. Both men scrambled to get to it first, that being Tony. before Zemo pulled the gun apart, bullets flying everywhere as Tony used the broken piece as a weapon against him. 

Tony scrambled to get away from the flying pocket knife Zemo had, dodging it every time so far. They were nearing outside soon before Tony shoved Zemo away. He grabbed the pocket knife, kicking Zemo before recalling the suit. He flew out just in time, an explosion going off in the bunker as Tony flew out, before being stopped by an extra weight. 

“Urggh! You’ve gotta be kidding me right now.” Zemo slowly climbed up his leg before throwing them both in different directions. Tony tried to shake him off, going in loops and circles in the sky before he realized Zemo wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. “Fine, you wanna fly? You can fly. Friday, initiate ‘I’m flyin’ Solo’ protocol now.” The latches of the suit released as the suit latched onto Zemo, who was in control now while Tony was hanging on for dear life. He looked down in time, luckily they weren’t too far off the ground but it was still _mildly_ danger. 

Tony smiled at the faceplate before saluting at Zemo, “enjoy the heat, Zemo.” He backflipped off the suit, flying spread-eagle style in the air. He turned face up to the sky though, because no one should miss that very blue sky. It was only more beautiful because of the snow falling, landing on Tony’s eyelashes and face. His eyes shined as there was an explosion mid-air, shielding himself as parts flew everywhere, a piece flying very close to his face. Tony could already feel a bruise forming around his left eye that’s for sure, and he’d totally accept his James’ mother-henning right about now. 

The direction changed, making Tony kinda look at the world all funny before he landed in waiting arms. He pulled a smile when it was James. “Heya, Jamie, you missed the party!” He could’ve sworn that James let out a sigh of relief when he checked if Tony was in one piece. Bucky let him down before squeezing the life out of Tony as Steve and T’Challa came running to them. “Hey, by the way, Zemo is uh--well he… Zemo went boom boom.” 

“Yes, we can see Tony, is there a reason why?” Tony glared Steve’s sarcastic tone before pouting in Bucky’s arms. “He started it and I ended it.” Steve rolled his eyes before giving up altogether, letting Bucky check Tony over the hundredth time.

**_______________**

Finally, thank god, everything was finally settling down for Tony and the Avengers. Even though it was worth it all to do it, in the long run, Tony would like to avoid this kinda thing. See, there was a reason why Tony stayed in his tower or the compound, more security than any other place in the world, except maybe Wakanda, but that doesn’t count! As much as Tony would love everything to just go back to normal, there was one thing still going on.

Those damn trigger words. Yes, as much as Tony would like to fix it himself, B.A.R.F. was just not ready yet even though he presented it to the world. There were some logistics that still needed some work which is why, _sadly_ , Bucky would have to stay in Wakanda. He was in safe hands though which made Tony breathe a little easier. Shuri was a genius already so Tony wasn’t too worried, dare he say that she was maybe even smarter than him? 

But all in all, today Tony would have to say goodbye to James again, but it wouldn’t be forever, he knew that already. Steve vowed to keep him updated weekly on Bucky’s progress and send pictures too. Wanda, Clint, and Sam would be going with Steve as well, just for support. 

Tony walked down to the beach, barefoot and feeling the sand between his toes. He was still wearing a suit, an all black ensemble for the sad goodbye he was having. He knew he had to remind himself it wouldn’t be permanent and that James would come back. But it still hurt that James was leaving, again even though he would hear daily about him every week. 

The wind blew in his face as he sat down in the sand, not caring if the suit was Dolce one that Pepper would yell at him for ruining. He closed his eyes for a second, feeling the ocean water tickle his feet before he heard footsteps coming to him. Tony looked up in time to see James staring down at him, a soft smile spreading across his face before sitting behind Tony. 

James pulled him into his lap, the water splashing onto them now as Tony hugged James tightly. “It won’t be for long before I come back, doll. It’s not forever.” Hearing those words only made Tony tear up more, pulling James closer than before. “I don’t want--I don’t want you to go, but I know you have to.” He felt hands pull him away before James stared right at him. “I’m coming back, don’t you worry little Котенок.” Tony looked up at him through blurry eyes before James wiped them away, kissing Tony tightly on the lips. 

When they both got up, Tony didn’t care if his ass was wet or that James’ black t-shirt was sticking to his back either. He looked at James one more time before he started to walk before a hand pulled him back. “I just remembered, I have one more thing to give.”

“What is it?” Tony looked up at him curiously before James smirked, pulling a small object out from his dark jeans. His breath caught when James opened the box, a small navy blue velvet box holding a promise, actually many promises. The ring was a thin silver band with a black oval diamond, something that was simple yet so powerful, Tony wondered how that could be. 

His mouth was open, there were meant to be words but he was just surprised, shocked moreso. James simply smiled before taking Tony’s left hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger before bringing his hand up to his mouth. James simply kissed his fingertips and then his knuckles, before finally Tony’s brain started working. “You sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?” 

“Is that your response to this? Yes, I’m sure you idiot. You’ve done so much for me now Котенок. I think this is the best way to say thank you, love you entirely for the rest of my life. Besides, I’ve seen things no one else will ever see you do. Which included falling from beams on a cargo ship without a suit.” 

“That was one time, tesoro! It happened one time and you won’t stop repeating it.” Tony chuckled before pulling James in for a kiss. Yes, they would be ok, finally be together even if it meant waiting a few more months for James to recover. “I will wait till the ends of the earth for you, you're my beautiful blue sky that I see every more. When you feel alone, you can always look up at the sky, because I will too.” 

“You’ll be the brightest blue sky I’ve ever seen, tesoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the ending might sound like the end for good. But I promise, there's still more to add so say tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Котенок - Kitten/kitty  
> Bambino - baby   
> Ascoltami. Prometto di tirarti fuori, tesoro - Listen to me. I promise to get you out, darling.   
> Grazie. Ti amo piccola - Thank you, I love you baby  
> Tesoro - darling


End file.
